La oscura misericordia de una diosa
by LadyBlackSnape
Summary: Hermione no es quien parece ser, y su ambición se compara solo con la del Señor Oscuro. Cuando descubre el engaño del director, y la perdida de quien debió haberle pertenecido, ¿Será su ambición la salvación de ambos, o su fin? Esta es una historia de rencor, ambición, amor, obsesión y tiempo. Mucho tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

Astronomía: _Extraordinario_ ( _E_ )

Aritmancia: _Extraordinario_ ( _E_ )

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: _Extraordinario_ ( _E_ )

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: _Extraordinario_ ( _E_ )

Encantamientos: _Extraordinario_ ( _E_ )

Herbología: _Extraordinario_ ( _E_ )

Historia de la Magia: _Extraordinario_ ( _E_ )

Pociones: _Extraordinario_ ( _E_ )

Runas Antiguas: _Extraordinario_ ( _E_ )

Transformaciones: _Extraordinario_ ( _E_ )

Hermione Granger, sentada en la pequeña casa que habia comprado con el dinero de su Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, repasó los resultados frente a sus ojos con apatía.

Recordaba otros tiempos, en los que se hubiera sentido absolutamente realizada con estos resultados. Otra versión de sí misma; más estúpida, más ingenua.

Ahora sabía que nada realmente importaba. Lo sabía desde hace años, en realidad. Desde que tenía trece años su inocencia no era más que una máscara.

Aun recordaba con claridad el día en el que todo comenzó a cambiar.

Claro que sabía que la amistad que tenía con Harry y Ron era una amistad circunstancial, después de todo no tenían nada en común. Un troll los habia unido. Pero aun así, creía que habia una amistad allí.

El día en que oyó, sin quererlo, una conversación privada entre sus supuestos mejores amigos, que discutían sobre lo insufrible que ella era, lo intolerable de su presencia… "una molestia necesaria" habían sido las palabras de Harry Potter; "la biblioteca caminante que nos lo hace más fácil", habia respondido Ronald Weasley.

Sus crueles risas habían ayudado a cubrir las pisadas de la castaña, mientras huía de la escena, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

Habia fingido estar muy ocupada en la biblioteca por un par de días. No fue como si extrañaran su compañía, ninguno notó el cambio.

Apenas un par de horas tras el incidente habían sido suficientes para recuperar la compostura, para su sorpresa. Esperaba que doliera más, pero una fría apatía cayó como un manto sobre su mente.

Con fría precisión recordó cada situación compartida con ambos chicos durante esos tres años. Claramente ellos obtenían un provecho por la molestia de tenerla alrededor, la pregunta ahora era ¿Qué provecho podía obtener ella de tal compañía? Como si se tratara de una tarea más, la joven bruja sacó un pergamino y se dispuso a planear.

Harry Potter era la mascota favorita de Dumbledore, y eso ya le habia otorgado un giratiempo, que seguramente el viejo esperaría que de algún modo beneficie a su favorito.

Ser hija de muggles, brillante, inocente y amiga del niño-que-vivió le daba un voto de confianza casi absoluto con el resto de la población. Al menos la parte de la población que no apoyaba a Voldemort.

Ronald Weasley no era de ninguna utilidad por sí mismo pero, como mejor amigo de Harry, era importante mantenerlo cerca e ignorante de su verdadera opinión. Su baja autoestima iba a ser la clave. Tal vez, hacerle creer que estaba interesada iba a ser suficiente para satisfacer su ego.

Pero, ¿Cómo usar estos beneficios? No es como si ella quisiera ser una versión femenina del Señor Tenebroso. Pero el poder la atraía. Tal vez, si no fuera hija de muggles, el sombrero la hubiera puesto en Slytherin, después de todo.

Bajo sus razones para continuar la charada, una tentativa ecuación aritmántica comenzó a crearse.

No iba a ser fácil, pero ¿Qué es la vida sin ambición?

Y tenía un giratiempo, después de todo.

No podía esperar a no necesitarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de unos días de duro trabajo, la ecuación habia llegado a una encrucijada, y ella habia admitido que debía pulir su actuación y hacer su papel por unos días.

Todo siguió igual. El trio de oro. Los mejores amigos. Tras las primeras semanas, Hermione empezó a sentirse como un gran depredador jugando con un par de ratones temblorosos.

Sus actuaciones eran patéticas, pero supuso que no podía esperar menos de dos seres tan mediocres.

Su magia.

Su ambición.

Su capacidad.

Todo era mediocre en ellos. En la mente de la castaña comenzaron a ser más muebles que seres vivos. Pero estaba bien, mientras se mantuvieran útiles. Eran escalones. Molestos e inelegantes, pero cumpliendo la función de ayudarla a avanzar y elevarse.

Y solo tenía que sonreír y jugar a la niñera.

Los años pasaron y ella se encontró a si misma sucia, hambrienta y cansada cuando al fin, ¡Al fin! Su investigación llego a su fin. Ahí, en una pequeña y apestosa tienda que compartía con Tweedledee y Tweedledum en medio Donde-estamos y A-quien-le-importa, buscando basura que contuviera el alma de un pobre desgraciado sin importancia.

Sin importancia para ella, de cualquier modo.

¿Y qué más le daba ahora si Voldemort se adueñaba de la Muerte?

Era insignificante para alguien que habia logrado adueñarse del Tiempo.

Ahora podía jugar con su comida y supuso que, no importaba realmente si se quedaba un poco más en esta pequeña misión, después de todo _**tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.**_

¡Hola! Antes que nada, ¡muchas gracias por el feedback! No me lo esperaba, pero me alegro mucho. Como muestra de mi gratitud, aquí les dejo otro capítulo.

La mayoría de los capítulos van a ser cortos, como estos dos, porque van a representar fragmentos de tiempo un poco inconexos (y también porque, no teniendo mucho tiempo para dedicar a la escritura, me permite trabajar con un capitulo en un mismo día).

Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima,

Lady Black Snape.


	3. Chapter 3

Tenía que admitírselo al viejo bastardo, no habia visto venir ESO, eso seguro.

Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico blablablá. ¿A quién le importaba, realmente?

Lo único que realmente importaba era que ella estaba congelada en sus dieciocho años. Respetada por el tiempo.

Y en agónico dolor.

Debería haberlo sabido cuando cumplió diecisiete. Pero no estaba prestando atención. No notó la magia de Dumbledore envolviendo a su más odiado profesor, ¿Por qué lo notaria? Claro, lo notaba ahora, que el hombre claramente habia expirado, porque ella no le habia dado una segunda mirada antes de abandonar la Casa de los Gritos, donde el pocionista se ahogaba en su propia sangre.

Tras lo que seguramente habían sido interminables minutos de pura agonía, el hombre habia muerto, y el encantamiento se habia levantado.

Dejándole saber a Hermione Granger la verdad que le habia sido negada a ambos.

Podía sentir su alma desgarrándose. Su alma gemela, el hombre con quien compartía uno de las más poderosas conexiones mágicas, acababa de morir.

Claro que Dumbledore no sabía que ahora ella podía dar un pequeño saltito en el tiempo, casi un paseo por el parque, y tomar al hombre de esa sucia casucha un segundo antes de que la serpiente lograra clavar sus pérfidos colmillos en su resignado cuerpo.

Pero no lo haría.

Hermione Granger era mucho más de lo que se veía a simple vista.

Mucho más oscura.

Mucho más calculadora.

Mucho MÁS.

Y ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Mirando el castillo derruido, frotando inconscientemente su pecho, como para calmar el dolor residual en su alma, se preguntó si alguien notaria su ausencia si se marchaba ahora.

Sus dedos se crisparon involuntariamente, como si sostuvieran una pluma invisible. Tenía cálculos importantes que hacer.


	4. Chapter 4

. -TE ATREVES A HABLARME, FENOMENO?! NADIE ME DISCUTE EN MI PROPIA CASA!- los bramidos enfurecidos del hombre casi cubrían los sollozos y gritos femeninos, y el llanto de un niño.

Hermione respiró profundo, preparándose para intervenir. Habia observado esta secuencia en la lejanía unas cuantas veces. Siempre era igual, Tobias Snape, un ebrio infeliz, golpeaba a su esposa frente a su hijo, el pequeño Severus huia hacia la plaza, y conocía por primera vez a Lilly Evans.

No si Hermione podía evitarlo. Era mejor retirar esa molestia de raíz. ¿Severus necesitaba algo bueno a lo que aferrarse obsesivamente? Hermione se aseguraría de darle exactamente eso.

La joven abrió la puerta tras un no verbal alohomora y se adentró en la derruida vivienda con la confianza de una reina. La escena frente a ella era la esperada. Eileen Snape, en el suelo, su esposo parado sobre ella, golpeándola, y un Severus de ocho años, llorando a medio camino de las escaleras, claramente traumatizado.

Él fue el primero en verla, y Hermione le sonrió con, ella esperaba, dulzura y calma, al tiempo que llevaba su dedo índice a sus labios, pidiéndole que guardara silencio.

Habían pasado cinco años desde la batalla de Hogwarts, aunque ahora el tiempo no tuviera ningún significado para ella. Se habia dedicado a investigar, y obtener tanto poder y conocimiento como le fuera posible.

Uno de sus mejores inventos habia sido pensado para esta ocasión. Muy oscuro, pero muy efectivo.

- _praesidium tenuerit devorabit animarum_ \- el niño la observaba con ojos desorbitados y, tal vez instintivamente, extendió su mano como tratando de acortar la distancia, cuando la misteriosa joven lo señalaba a él y a su madre. Un flash dorado lo golpeó, haciéndolo inclinarse hacia atrás, su espalda contra la pared. Un poder como nunca antes habia sentido. Y luego todo terminó, y oyó a su padre gritar.

Y gritar, y gritar.

Oyó a su madre trastabillar y levantarse, acercándose a ÉL, Severus estaba seguro. No importaba lo que Tobías hiciera, su madre nunca escapaba, siempre iba hacia él. "Lo que sea que le esté pasando, lo merece", pensó el ojinegro, y dio un respingo cuando una delicada mano se posó en su coronilla. Otra mano, pálida y femenina descendió en su rostro, secando sus mejillas. El pequeño observó a la joven arrodillada frente a él en las escaleras con ojos llenos de infantil admiración.

Ella era muy bonita, como las princesas en los libros que alguna vez su madre le habia leído, antes de que acabaran en el fuego, cortesía de la ira de su padre. Estaba acostumbrado a que todo lo que era bello se convirtiera en cenizas.

Pero ella lo habia hecho parar. La joven frente a él habia dicho unas extrañas palabras y habia puesto a su mayor terror de rodillas.

-Eres una bruja- afirmó, más que preguntó el niño. Y Hermione sonrió, ¿Quién hubiese pensado que su odiado profesor podía haber sido tan adorable de pequeño?

-Estas casi en lo cierto, pequeño príncipe- Las mejillas demacradas del infante se tiñeron de rojo cuando la ojimiel frente a él lo llamó así, y procedió a besar su frente.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus se acomodó en el compartimento del tren que lo llevaría por primera vez a Hogwarts. Una niña pelirroja se unió a él, aclamando haberlo visto en la plaza muggle cercana a su casa. Dijo que su nombre era Lily, y su ansiedad demostraba claramente su procedencia muggle. Tras unos minutos pareció comprender que estaba siendo ignorada, y el silencio volvió a reinar entre ambos niños.

Severus no tenía la paciencia para contestar las preguntas de esta desconocida. No hoy; no cuando él mismo estaba tan nervioso por lo que vendría. Inclinándose contra el respaldo de su asiento, cerró los ojos e intentó recordar cada detalle posible del ya algo borroso recuerdo de la joven que lo habia visitado hacía ya tres años atrás.

Hermione. Su nombre era Hermione.

Habia secado sus lágrimas, habia atendido sus moretones, lo habia llamado "pequeño príncipe". Aun sentía su rostro arder al recordarlo.

Y lo habia hecho parar.

" _praesidium tenuerit devorabit animarum_ , es un hechizo que cree solo para ti. Nunca nadie volverá a lastimarte", habia prometido, y así habia sido. Cada intento de Tobías de levantar su puño contra él, o contra su madre, lo habia dejado en el suelo, cortes y moretones apareciendo en su cuerpo. Los cortes y golpes que él habia deseado infligir en ellos.

Llamarla bruja habia sido un insulto, supo después. Una diosa, tal vez.

La diosa del tiempo.

No mortal.

No envejecería, jamás.

Y un día, tal vez, la volvería a ver.

Esperaba no disgustarla con la casa en la que quedara, ¿Estaría velando por él?

Los detalles físicos de la misteriosa divinidad que lo habia salvado de su infierno personal podrían irse borrando con el tiempo, pero la devoción infantil crecía cada año. Cada día.

Sabía que no lo habia olvidado, porque ahora su madre siempre tenía comida para él en las alacenas, y obsequios con su nombre simplemente aparecían en su habitación en ocasiones especiales.

Si tan solo supiera como mantener el favor de una diosa en un simple niño mortal. Le aterraba que llegara el día en el que todo simplemente, se detuviera.

En Hogsmeade, Hermione terminaba de escribir una carta y adjuntarla a un obsequio envuelto en verde y plateado.

Sonrió.

Que adorable y devota alma gemela estaba creando para sí misma. Si todo iba bien, para cuando cumpliese la mayoría de edad y estuviese listo para abandonar la banalidad del resto del mundo, él suplicaría por la oportunidad de acompañarla. Y ni Voldemort, ni Dumbledore, ni Lily Evans podrán tomar lo que le pertenece por derecho.

"Mío", su sonrisa se tornó feroz. "Mío".

No habia nada que ellos pudieran ofrecerle que ella no pudiera darle

¿Poder? ¿Riquezas? Ella le ofrecería la eternidad, poniendo el tiempo a sus pies.

¿Belleza? ¿Amor? El más poderoso de los vínculos mágicos. La mitad del alma que aún no sabe que le falta.

Ya se encargaría ella de las tareas menos glamorosas y el trabajo sucio de remover estas molestias. Todo lo que Severus tenía que hacer era amarla. Iba a convertirlo en un dios.

Una lechuza solitaria cortó el frio aire nocturno, camino al castillo, llevando consigo un regalo de felicitaciones para un muy ansioso nuevo slytherin.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus se detuvo cuando oyó el chillido sorprendido y adolorido detrás de él. Al girarse, se encontró con los cuatro Gryffindors que habían mostrado sus lados desagradables en el tren, cuando habían irrumpido en su compartimento, entablando conversación con la niña pelirroja, y haciendo burla de sus antepasados slytherins y su túnica de segunda mano.

" _Si quedase en Slytherin, tomaría el tren de regreso a casa"_

" _¡En Gryffindor, donde residen los de corazón valiente! Como mi padre."_

Y aquí estaban, claramente lanzándole algo mucho más doloroso que un rictusempra, a juzgar por Black que aún no se levantaba del suelo. Por la espalda, nada menos.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso, Quejicus?- ya los otros tres lo apuntaban con sus varitas- ¿Qué le lanzaste a Sirius?-

¿De verdad eran lo suficientemente estúpidos para creer que él lo habia atacado, cuando claramente no sabía que ellos lo estaban siguiendo para acosarlo?

Sonrió con superioridad, sin responderles, y eso fue suficiente. Cuatro varitas lo apuntaron en una rápida sucesión de hechizos, y un momento después solo se oían los quejidos de dolor de las cuatro figuras postradas frente a él.

Severus se alejó a paso lento, satisfecho con el resultado de ese encuentro.

Nunca nadie volvería a tocarlo. Hermione lo habia prometido así.

Sentándose junto al lago, el niño sacó de su bolsillo el libro que ELLA le habia enviado hacía ya un mes, junto a una carta que lo felicitaba por su puesto en la casa de las serpientes. La carta que decía lo orgullosa que ella estaba de él.

Siempre la llevaba con él, igual que el libro.

Estaba esforzándose al máximo. Quería que se siguiera sintiendo orgullosa.

Sería diciembre antes de que supiera algo más de Hermione. Nunca, desde que se conocieron, habia faltado un obsequio con una nota en su puño y letra en la mañana de Navidad

Navidad y su cumpleaños. Ella nunca lo olvidaba.

Desearía poder verla, pero debía contentarse con que ella lo tuviera en cuenta en absoluto.

La carta en su primera noche en Hogwarts habia sido inesperada pero muy bienvenida. Y lo habia llamado su pequeño príncipe.

El niño pelinegro repasó la elegante caligrafía con sus finos y pequeños dedos, llenándose de calidez al releer el apodo dado por su salvadora.

Una mano entró en su campo de visión con un movimiento brusco, y arrancó el pergamino de entre sus dedos.

Severus se puso de pie de un salto, observando esos cuatro odiados rostros.

No podían herirlo físicamente, pero eso no incluía sus pertenencias.

La sonrisa en el rostro de James Potter le dijo que él también lo sabía.

-Devuélvemela, Potter- su voz fue controlada, tratando de no llamar la atención de los estudiantes que paseaban por los terrenos.

-"Mi pequeño príncipe"-leyó, con burlona voz nasal, haciendo reír a los otros tres, que mantenían una barrera que le impedía recuperar la carta.

-¿Príncipe? ¿Quejicus?- Sirius soltó una carcajada- nunca habia visto un príncipe en andrajos como estos, ¿verdad, Peter?-

-O sin lavarse el cabello- rió el interpelado.

-Así que, ¿De quién es, James?- interrumpió Lupin, que parecía ansioso por terminar con el asunto.

-"Con cariño, H."- leyó el pelinegro- mi mejor conjetura es alguien ciego. ¿La quieres de regreso, Quejicus?- James la extendió hacia Severus, pero cuando éste iba a tomarla, Sirius exclamó "¡incendio!", y la carta quedó reducida en cenizas en un instante- ups- se burló.

Cuando se marcharon hacia el castillo, riendo todo el camino, Severus no tuvo fuerzas siquiera para intentar atacarlos. Sus ojos ardían, pero no iba a llorar allí.

No. Esos cuatro iban a pagar.

Con extremo cuidado, levitó las cenizas hacia su bolsillo. Se preguntó si habría alguna manera de reparar este nivel de daño. No quería perder este recordatorio de que, ahí fuera, alguien tan increíble se preocupaba por él.

Quería su carta de regreso, aun si podía visualizar cada palabra al cerrar los ojos.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus podía sentir las miradas de todos los slytherins a su alrededor, así como algunos de otras casas en él.

Era la mañana de navidad, y tres lechuzas habían aparecido por las puertas del gran comedor, cargando lo que solo podía ser una escoba. Y se habían dirigido directo a él.

Con dedos temblorosos, el pequeño pelinegro abrió el obsequio. Su corazón estaba palpitando estrepitosamente. Solo habia una persona que le enviaba regalos en Navidad.

El murmullo en la mesa incrementó cuando el papel finalmente fue retirado, y dejo a la vista de todos qué tipo de escoba le habia sido obsequiada.

Severus perdió el aire por un instante. Allí, en el mango, en letras doradas rezaba "Nimbus 1001".

De pronto, compañeros que nunca antes habían siquiera mirado en dirección del mestizo con túnicas de segunda mano se encontraban rodeándolo, preguntando si podían examinar la escoba, sonriendo, siendo sociables.

Lucius Malfoy simplemente lo observaba desde el otro lado de la mesa. No hostil, pero contemplativo. Después de todo, ni siquiera la influencia de su padre habia logrado que EL obtuviera el nuevo modelo, aun no a la venta. ¿Quiénes serían las conexiones del, hasta este momento, ignorado mestizo de primer año?

-Suficiente-dijo, y todos se congelaron en su sitio- déjenlo desayunar en paz.

Severus trató de enmascarar su desconfianza hacia el rubio, cuando este salió en su defensa, y simplemente inclinó su cabeza levemente, en agradecimiento.

-Así que, ¿No tenía un remitente?- el rubio trató de sonar indiferente- Deberías informarle que los alumnos en primer año no pueden tener sus propias escobas, a menos que tengan un permiso especial de sus padres-

Curioso él mismo, el pelinegro revisó el papel que habia quitado previamente, y encontró dos cartas allí. Una tenía la letra de su madre en el remitente. Al abrirla, allí estaba.

-¿Como éste?- preguntó, mostrándole el permiso firmado por su madre, un poco de arrogancia asomando en sus palabras. El rubio simplemente asintió, fingiendo concentrarse en su propio desayuno, pero observando al niño abrir la otra carta que, a diferencia de la de su madre, hizo que sus ojos se iluminaran con infantil emoción. Esa era la importante, entonces. Desde donde estaba, no podía ver nada, mucho menos la firma. Tendría que investigar un poco más tarde.

Severus terminó de comer a toda prisa y salió del Gran Comedor con sus cartas y su nueva escoba, camino a su dormitorio, donde debería guardar su nuevo regalo con mucho cuidado.

¿Cómo lo habrá sabido?, se preguntaba. Él no estaba particularmente interesado en quidditch, pero volar siempre habia sido un sueño suyo, que nunca habia compartido con nadie.

Habia sido un regalo bastante extravagante.

No por primera vez, deseo poder verla, poder agradecerle, regalarle algo también.

Su salvadora nunca habia pedido nada a cambio de todo lo que hacía por él. Lo hacía sentir cálido en su interior, saber que alguien tan poderosa como ella estaba ahí fuera velando y proveyendo por él.

Lejos de allí, Hermione visitaba con una botella de añejo vino a su antiguo maestro, con quien habia vivido por los tres años posteriores a abandonar los terrenos de Hogwarts. Lo habia buscado mucho tiempo atrás, encontrándolo en un momento en el tiempo en el que, aunque inteligente y lleno de conocimiento, aun no habia hecho su gran descubrimiento.

Ahora él era un gran adepto. No todos los días una diosa se presenta a tu puerta y devela grandes secretos para ayudarte con tu trabajo, sin pedir nada más que satisfacer su curiosidad en tu biblioteca.

-Mi musa, ¿eres tú?-la voz del anciano hombre tembló, reverente, sus ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa, antes de hacerse a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-Buenos días, Nicholas, feliz navidad-


	8. Chapter 8

1357- Francia.

Perenelle limpiaba la mesa de trabajo junto a Nicholas, ambos cansados tras largos días de experimentación infructuosa. De reojo, observó a su querido esposo; las ojeras bajo sus ojos debían de ser un reflejo de las suyas, pero la frustración que crecía en esos orbes, ella sabía, se traducía en pura resignación en los propios.

No queriendo preocuparlo, la joven mujer apretó los dientes al sentir el punzante dolor que la atravesó en ese momento. Aunque no produjo ningún sonido, el dolor debió ser notable en sus pupilas, porque el hombre frente a ella maldijo en voz alta, al tiempo que hacia aparecer una silla tras ella, ayudándola a sentarse y arrodillándose frente a ella.

-Soy un fracaso, Nelle. Te he fallado. Te fallo cada día- dijo, apoyando su rostro contra el regazo de su esposa. Ella podía oír la emoción contenida en su voz. Le acarició los cabellos.

-Mi querido Nicholas, mi amado esposo, ¿Cómo podría ser tu culpa que la vida me haya dado este cuerpo tan débil? Tu amor, tu dedicación, tus cuidados, me han mantenido aquí contigo todos estos años-

-Suena como una despedida, mi querida. Por favor, no te despidas- la desesperación le impidió seguir hablando.

-Shhh, incluso si no tengo todos los años que hubiese querido tener a tu lado, soy tan feliz, por los años que me han sido concedidos desde que te vi por primera vez en el Gran Comedor, y te escuché lamentar asistir a Beauxbatons, en lugar del Hogwarts de tus fantasías infantiles. Veinte años, trece de bendecido matrimonio. Los dioses decidirán mi destino, amor mío-

Una brillante luz dorada inundó la habitación, cegándolos por un momento. Cuando abrieron los ojos, una joven mujer estaba allí, en medio de su laboratorio. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar y tomar sus varitas, los desarmó.

Hermione se aplaudió mentalmente por la dramática entrada. Los dioses descriptos en la mitología griega no eran más que magos y brujas con un diferente sistema mágico, y ciertas habilidades oscuras para mantener su belleza por largos periodos de tiempo. Ni siquiera habían sido realmente inmortales, por lo que habia descubierto en una pequeña excursión. La castaña se figuró que bien podría tomar una página del libro de esos antiguos hechiceros, largamente fallecidos. Después de todo, ella si sería eterna, y¿No es uno solo lo que los otros creen que es?

-Ciertamente-dijo, como si estuviese continuando una conversación, ambos se pusieron de pie de un salto, pero Perenelle flaqueó, presa del dolor, y su esposo tuvo que sostenerla en sus brazos- por favor, toma asiento. Vas a lastimarte, Perenelle-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Dijiste que los Dioses decidirán tu destino. Es una extraña exclamación, hoy en día, cuando tantos nos han olvidado, y muchos hemos perecido en las sombras de una falsa religión- La mujer la observaba con ojos desorbitados, mientras que Nicholas Flamel la vigilaba con sospecha

-¿N-nos?-

-Mi nombre es Hermione, aunque no siempre lo ha sido- la castaña comenzó, pensando en las representaciones mitológicas del tiempo, y sabiendo que allí irían las mentes de la mayoría de los mortales. Dales fe, y te seguirán a donde sea; dales esperanza y lucharan guerras por ti- Pude oírte, porque hubo fe en tus palabras- Hermione pensó que sus interacciones con Dumbledore le habían sido de mucha ayuda a la hora de crear su acto de benevolencia mientras escupía todas estas falsedades- Ha sido un largo-suspiro para más inflexión- largo tiempo desde que he podido manifestarme ante alguien. Desde que alguien ha creído- Se acercó lentamente y, cuando el esposo trató de ponerse en su camino, la mujer que permanecía sentada lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo. Hermione se acuclilló frente a Perenelle- Déjame desaparecer el dolor- este era uno de los más delicados procesos mágicos que habia estado practicando desde que habia logrado conquistar el tiempo. Con un hechizo médico no verbal que le permitía observar los órganos internos, delimitó el área tomada por el cáncer. Claramente terminal, tomando su hígado, su estómago y esparciéndose por parte de sus intestinos. Manipular el tiempo alrededor de cada órgano, devolviéndolo a un periodo en el tiempo previo al comienzo de la enfermedad era una tarea que requería aun férrea disciplina y concentración.

Por casi media hora, los tres permanecieron estáticos, él vigilando las expresiones de su esposa, que cada vez se veía más relajada y saludable, ella observando con devoción a la divinidad que habia atendido a su angustiado llamado, y Hermione concentrándose en no matar a una de sus primeros devotos.

Al fin, Hermione se puso de pie, su "milagro" finalizado.

-Por dos años, la enfermedad no volverá- anunció- dos años, tendrán para crear una solución permanente-.

Ambos tenían lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, mientras se abrazaban con emoción. Al separarse, notaron a la diosa que estaba por abandonar la habitación y, tal vez, desaparecer para siempre.

-¡Muchas gracias!- exclamó la mujer, cayendo de rodillas- Muchas gracias por el tiempo concedido-

-¿No hay… no hay ninguna manera de que pueda curarla completamente?- pregunto el joven hombre, sus sospechas abandonadas ante el poder del que habia sido testigo, avanzó rápidamente hacia la diosa, cayendo de rodillas frente a ella- por favor- suplicó.

-Levántate, por favor- dijo la castaña, con la voz más suave que pudo crear- si pudiera, lo haría, pero me temo que no es mi don el de curar tales enfermedades, mi dominio es el tiempo, y eso es lo que he brindado. Sin embargo…-aquí fingió dudar, viendo como Flamel inmediatamente la miraba lleno de esperanza.

-¿Sin embargo?-

-Antes de que tantos otros dioses perecieran en el olvido, hubo ciertos detalles compartidos conmigo. Siendo un alquimista, creo que podrías usarlos, junto a mis poderes, para crear la solución permanente. Para crear eso que tanto han deseado: la piedra filosofal-

Esa habia sido la primera interacción de Hermione Granger con el matrimonio Flamel, que la habia observado con perpleja adoración desde ese momento.

No necesitaban saber que todo lo que sabía era gracias a ellos mismos, ni que hubiesen logrado lo que se proponían sin su intervención. El futuro estaba siendo reescrito, después de todo, y poderosos seguidores crearían poderosas creencias.

Y esas creencias pondrían el mundo a sus pies.


	9. Chapter 9

2 de septiembre de 1973- Hogwarts.

Severus limpiaba su estación de trabajo, ignorando a sus compañeros, que se apresuraban hacia la puerta del salón. Pociones había sido la última clase del primer día. Él no tenía prisa, estaba aliviado de haber regresado a la escuela. El verano en Spinner's End habia resultado intolerable.

Tobías Snape, la razón de las cicatrices que cubrían su espalda y sus pesadillas cuando niño, en un ataque de ira producida por el alcohol, pareció olvidar la imposibilidad de atacarlos y se lanzó sobre Severus una noche. No sobrevivió el hechizo que lo protegía.

Y Eileen (ya no podía siquiera pensar en ella como su madre) lo había llorado, ¡llorado a esa basura muggle que había hecho sus vidas un infierno! Y había maldecido el nombre de Hermione, había maldecido su _protección_ , la había llamado _monstruo_ en su presencia.

Él se había asegurado de decirle exactamente lo que pensaba de su opinión, antes de abandonar la derruida casa hecho una furia. Tal vez, ella realmente hubiese preferido que fuera él inerte en el piso.

¿Qué clase de persona la hacía eso?

Sus oscuros pensamientos fueron interrumpidos en esa ocasión por una Gryffindor pelirroja, que se sentó junto a él en la base del árbol, como si fueran amigos en lugar de meros desconocidos que asisten a un mismo colegio.

La chica le ponía los nervios de punta. A sus trece años, se habia convertido en una joven que la mayoría consideraría hermosa; pero él no tenía espacio para cabello rojo y ojos verdes; y tenía la sensación de que ningún tipo de belleza en el estándar mortal superaría, en su mente, a inteligente ojos cafés, con reflejos dorados, y delicados rizos de chocolate y miel.

Siendo honestos, aunque tuviese algún interés en la chica tratando de obtener su atención, cualquier idiota notaria que no estaba realmente interesada. Su desinterés claramente habia dañado su ego, y ahora parecía dispuesta a probar que podía ganar su admiración.

Severus tenía espejos en su casa, y había oído los comentarios que circulaban entre otras estudiantes, así como las burlas de los merodeadores. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad con Lily Evans, ni ninguna de las otras.

Mucho menos con una divinidad.

La sola idea era irrisoria. Y aun así, el anhelo era ineludible.

Llegaría un momento en que la edad no sería un problema, pero su apariencia física no mejoraría dramáticamente, eso lo tenía claro.

-tan pensativo, mi muchacho- la voz del regordete profesor Slughorn lo devolvió a la realidad- tengo extraordinarias noticias para ti. Alguien muy importante debe estimarte mucho-el hombre frente a él se restregó las manos, casi vibrando en su sitio, claramente esperando recibir nombres de contactos. Solo había una persona importante ahí fuera que lo "estimaba". Permaneció en silencio, y el profesor continuó- he recibido la más gloriosa visita esta mañana. El mismísimo Nicholas Flamel, ¡en mi oficina! Preguntando por ti. Al parecer, alguien te ha recomendado para ser su aprendiz- en esta ocasión, Severus no pudo enmascarar su sorpresa e incredulidad. Nicholas Flamel, alquimista creador de la piedra filosofal, quien nunca había tenido un aprendiz en sus 646 años de vida, lo habia solicitado a él, _específicamente_. Se enderezó en su sitio, lleno de orgullo, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante las siguientes palabras del pocionista- estaba tan sorprendido como tú, mi querido muchacho, pero el solo dijo que era _la voluntad de los dioses_. ¡Qué hombre tan peculiar!-.

Hágase su voluntad, entonces.

No era atractivo, por supuesto, pero Hermione ciertamente parecía creerlo excepcional. Tal vez, algún día, ella lo miraría y excepcional sería suficiente.

Awww, right?  
Así que, hemos adelantado un par de años en Hogwarts. Severus está empezando su tercer año, así que tiene 13, y está por cumplir 14. Está comenzando su viaje por el extraño e incomodo periodo que es la adolescencia, y su devoción infantil está convirtiéndose en un crush enorme, pero que él cree imposible, no es adorable?

Qué creen que debería hacer Hermione a continuación? Tal vez para darle algo de esperanzas de que no es tan imposible?

Saludos!

LadyBlackSnape


	10. Chapter 10

14 de febrero de 1974- Hogwarts.

Severus apenas tuvo un momento para salvar su libro de jugo de calabaza que se volcó frente a él, producto de un paquete que cayó sin demasiado cuidado justo frente a él durante el almuerzo. Intentó luchar contra el repentino calor que se agolpaba en sus mejillas, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. A su alrededor, sus compañeros lo observaban sin ocultar la curiosidad. Tras tres años, ya todos estaban acostumbrados al correo que llegaba para él cada 25 de diciembre por la mañana, y cada 9 de enero durante el desayuno; pero esta era la primera vez que Severus recibía correspondencia el día de San Valentín.

Sentía que el corazón se le iba salir del pecho. ELLA nunca le habia enviado nada para esta fecha en años anteriores, ¿Podría ser?

Con dedos temblorosos, el joven abrió el paquete frente a él y…

Su corazón se detuvo, y su decepción habrá resultado visible en su rostro, antes de que el desinterés regresara a su expresión, y continuase con su desayuno, el obsequio a medio abrir, olvidado frente a su plato.

Para diversión de los otros slytherins, una pelirroja se levantó de la mesa de los leones, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas de humillación, y abandonó el comedor dramáticamente.

-recibiendo fan mail de sangresucias, Snape?- rió el chico sentado a su izquierda, Mulciber, si no recordaba mal- mejor no abrirlo, no quisieras que se te pegue su inmundicia, verdad?-

Severus apretó los dientes, pero no dijo nada. Era culpa de Evans, realmente, si ella se exponía a este tipo de ridículo. ¿Qué creía que iba a pasar, una carta y unas galletas y él iba a comportarse como un cachorro persiguiendo a su ama, como el resto de los de su año? No sin mucho desprecio personal, Severus pensó que tal vez hubiera sido el caso, si Hermione nunca hubiese aparecido en su vida.

Agradeciendo mentalmente que fuese sábado, y tuvieran permitido abandonar el castillo para visitar Hogsmeade, el pelinegro terminó su desayuno a toda prisa y se dirigió hacia el pueblo. No solia ir muy seguido, aunque la situación en su casa habia mejorado mucho desde que tenia ocho años, su madre rara vez le daba demasiado dinero extra, y no tenia amigos con quienes pasear por los alrededores, de todos modos. Sin embargo, cuando sí decidia hacer una visita, su lugar favorito era el árbol frente a la Casa de los Gritos. Iba allí durante las primeras horas, cuando el resto estaba aun ocupado en las tiendas, y disfrutaba de la soledad, sentado en sus raíces, con un libro y sus pensamientos como únicas compañías.

Ese era el plan cuando, en la vidriera de Honey Dukes un objeto llamó su atención.

Una rosa de caramelo rojo transparente. Cada detalle finamente terminado, parecía cristal.

Severus frunció el ceño, manteniendo una discusión mental consigo mismo, mientras caminaba hacia su destino original, con una caja que contenía la dichosa rosa guardada en el bolsillo de su túnica.

No entendía que clase de impulsiva estupidez lo habia llevado a comprarla. Habia sido innecesariamente costosa, y habia gastado lo que venía ahorrando para un libro que habia estado deseando desde hacía tiempo. Pero el estúpido dulce le habia recordado a Hermione, y eso habia sido suficiente.

Era una verdadera belleza artesanal, que daría lastima destruir por algo tan mundano como saborear un dulce. Y habia resaltado entre todas las otras golosinas mundanas y ordinarias.

Ni siquiera tenía una forma de entregárselo a la castaña en sus pensamientos.

Y probablemente ella ser reiría de él, de todos modos.

Ella nunca le enviaba nada en estas fechas, y ¿Por qué lo haría? Él era solo un niño mortal, que de alguna forma se habia convertido en su problema hacia seis años atrás.

Perdido en sus oscuros pensamientos, Severus se sentó en su lugar favorito con la mirada perdida, y ni siquiera notó a la joven que se sentó a su lado, sino hasta que ella le dirigió la palabra, haciéndolo saltar en su sitio.

-Buenos días, Severus. Quería desearte feliz día en persona…-


	11. Chapter 11

-Buenos días, Severus. Quería desearte feliz día en persona…-

Severus se giró, absolutamente fastidiado y enfrentó a la Gryffindor.

-nada mejor que hacer, Evans?- frunció el ceño al verla mostrarse dolida- Y no juegues el papel de víctima. Tu y yo sabemos que no te importo un bledo, pero la perfecta princesa de los leones no puede soportar que no todos la adoren- alzó, la ceja, retándola a que lo contradijera.

El rostro de Lilly se tornó del mismo color que su cabello, primero con humillación, luego con furia.

-No puedo creer que haya desperdiciado tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en alguien como tú, Severus Snape. He sido amable y todo lo que he recibido han sido desplantes. ¿Quién eres tú, para rechazarme con tan poca cortesía? ¿Crees que porque eres el aprendiz de Nicholas Flamel eres superior a mí?-Notando que sus palabras no afectaban en lo más mínimo al inexpresivo muchacho, la joven se levantó de su sitio y se giró, dispuesta a abandonar el lugar con la última palabra- ¿Te has visto a un espejo? Entre tu apariencia y tu horrible personalidad, tendrás un largo y solitario futuro entre libros- Severus no lo demostró, pero esas palabras SI lo afectaron, su mente dirigiéndose inmediatamente a cierta castaña que, tal vez, lo vería igual.

-¡Severus!- el pelinegro se levantó de un respingo, seguro de que su mente habia invocado ESA voz de sus recuerdos, pero no podía ser, no la recordaba tan bien. Allí, avanzando hacia el entre la nieve, pasando junto a Evans y evaluándola con la mirada antes de despedirla con una mirada de desinterés y regresar esos ojos a él, sonriéndole cálidamente antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y estrecharlo en un abrazo-Lamento la tardanza, ¿Has esperado mucho por mí?-

Tembloroso, temiendo que sus piernas no pudieran sostenerlo, Severus enredó sus largos brazos alrededor de la deidad frente a él. Ocultando sus húmedos ojos en los rizos de chocolate.

Hermione.

Después de casi seis años.

Y ella estaba igual, respetada por el tiempo.

Y por un momento él se sintió nuevamente como ese niño de ocho años que recibió esas suaves caricias que limpiaron sus lágrimas y lo hicieron sentir seguro y cálido por primera vez en su vida.

¿Cuántas veces habia imaginado como sería volverla a encontrar?

Siempre habia creído que velaba por él pero nunca imaginó que a este extremo, ¿Habia oído lo que Evans habia dicho?, ¿Estaba fingiendo ser, qué, su cita de San Valentín? No sabía si estaba encantado con la idea, o absolutamente abochornado.

-Y… ¿Quién es tu amiga?- dijo, separándose de él. Severus se maldijo por extrañar su calor inmediatamente.

-No es mi amiga-dijo, desdeñoso, girando su rostro para observar a Lilly, que aun los miraba en shock-y ya se iba- estrecho sus ojos retándola a que dijera lo contrario. Por un momento pareció querer decir algo, cuestionar lo que acababa de ver, pero pareció decidir que no tenía las de ganar, porque miró a Hermione una vez más, antes de girarse y prácticamente huir en dirección al castillo.

-Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que he oído una disputa adolescente. Más aún que he sido participe- rió Hermione, sentándose en el lugar donde previamente habia estado la pelirroja, e indicándole que hiciera lo mismo- ¿Discusión de novios? Espero no haber causado más problemas-

Severus se sentó junto a ella de inmediato, controlando el impulso de sus manos temblorosas por tocarla y asegurarse de que realmente estaba ahí- Claro que no. No hemos hablado más que un par de veces, y aun esas, han sido demasiadas- respondió rápidamente, deseando irracionalmente que la hermosa castaña a su lado no formase la idea equivocada. "Como si fuese a hacer la diferencia", pensó con amargura, "no tengo oportunidad de ni una forma ni de otra".

-Admito que soy un ser egoísta, y tus palabras me han confortado- Severus sintió que no podía respirar, observando esos orbes de chocolate y oro que parecían desbordar calidez-

Le tomo un momento comprender el completo significado de lo que acababa de oir -¿Q-qué…ahí… por…qué?- estaba tan estupefacto que ni siquiera se sintió ridículo por esa falta de elocuencia.

Hermione rió por lo bajo, antes de sacar un elegante paquete plateado de debajo de su capa y depositarlo sobre el regazo del adolescente

-Tal vez esta conversación sería más fructífera con alguien más, que pueda ayudarte a comprenderme un poco más, mi pequeño príncipe- Severus arrugo el entrecejo reflexivamente al oírla llamarlo así, incluso cuando sus mejillas se llenaron de color. "Pequeño príncipe"; ella aun lo veía como a un niño. Iba a decirle que ya no tenía ocho años, aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo iba a expresar exactamente eso, sin sonar desagradecido, cuando sintió el cálido aliento de la mujer frente a él sobre sus labios. Fue fugaz, una suave presión de sus rosados labios contra los suyos; pero suficiente para petrificarlo en su sitio-Feliz día de San Valentín, Severus. Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar-

No fue sino hasta que ella se habia levantado y caminado unos pasos, cuando su mente volvió a funcionar.

-¡Espera!- medio gritó, sus mejillas ardiendo por el increíble suceso que aún no acababa de procesar en su totalidad. Levantándose y avanzando rápidamente hacia ella, retiró el obsequio que habia comprado pensando en ella, en ese raro impulso, más temprano.

La castaña lo tomó en sus manos con tal delicadeza que Severus comenzó a sentirse un poco incómodo ante lo que habia parecido tan hermoso antes, y ahora le resultaba tan banal para obsequiar a una deidad. Entreabrió sus labios, dispuesto a disculparse por tan exiguo regalo, cuando la vio sonreír al observar la rosa de caramelo, algo de rubor cubriendo sus pálidas mejillas.

-Gracias, Severus. Es preciosa. La conservaré para siempre, como recuerdo de nuestro primer San Valentín-

"Nuestro primer San Valentín", la frase hizo eco en la mente del joven, dejándolo sin aire. Se oía tan…íntimo. Tan real.

Solo tomó un desorientado parpadeo, y se encontró nuevamente solo frente a la Casa de los Gritos.

-Feliz día de San Valentín, Hermione- susurró al aire, antes de encaminarse a toda prisa hacia el castillo; su obsequio seguro bajo su capa.

"Alguien que pueda ayudarte a comprenderme un poco más", habia dicho. Tal vez era hora de solicitar una nueva revisión con su misterioso Maestro.


End file.
